White Hearts, Black Diamond
by Unholy Saint
Summary: Snow is the most romantic weather, but what about a blizzard? YakumoxHarima
1. Chapter 1

Wow… 

It's been almost a year since I last updated ANYTHING. And I sincerely apologize to anyone who read my 40k story (which I still may continue). Sorry for any displeasure with my absence!

This is probably a one-shot, but I couldn't help but notice the dearth of Yakumo x Harima fiction out there. Oh, and if you think it has any, I apologize for WAFF.

It was snowing

'Well of course it's snowing, its winter…' thought Yakumo as she quietly sipped her tea. Over on the other side of the table, Tenma was enthusiastically cheering on the samurai in the new episode of "The Three Who Were Slashed!" Because Yakumo had never found the show particularly interesting, she turned away from the TV and looked outside. The snow wasn't coming down like a blizzard, but there was enough that there wouldn't be any school for the next day or two. As the snow noiselessly fell outside of the Tsukamoto residence, the only sounds that could be heard were the enthusiastic "go get 'em!" and "HIYA!" cries of Tenma.

Across town, someone else was having these same thoughts about the new episode.

"OH MAN!! Mangoku is so cool!" exclaimed Harima in a voice loud enough to annoy his landlady.

"HARIMA! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! TURN THAT BLASTED SHOW OFF!"

Knowing what would happen if he disobeyed the will of his landlady, Harima reluctantly reached for the remote and clicked the power button. As Mangoku's vicious battle against the ninja bandits faded to black, Harima noticed the reflection on the dead TV screen.

'Hm…its snowing outside…"

To Harima, who didn't attach any specific emotion to the weather, it just meant a day off from school, and probably a day without seeing Tenma. Harima chuckled softly to himself and thought aloud

"Heh, its hard to believe a guy such as me could ever feel romantic, huh?"

With thoughts of his former complete bad-ass street-thugness floating around in his head, he put on a jacket and went out onto the porch of his apartment. He didn't really have a reason, he just felt like it. As he opened the door, the icy wind rushed in, causing Harima to shiver a bit. As he stepped out onto his porch, he looked around, and realized how beautiful the snow really was. As he thought of this beauty, he said

"Heh, it really is all the small things isn't it?"

He thought briefly of Tenma, and how picturesque it would be for her to be standing beside him, watching the snow fall over the muffled city like a blanket of silence. He thought of her, wearing that coat that he had seen her wear once or twice, and how cute she looked in it. 'Actually, she's pretty damn cute in anything, really' came into his head as a sort of afterthought. He took one last look out over the picturesque city, and imagined Tenma, standing next to him, just smiling that Tenma smile. Then he went inside.

"You know what would be a lot of fun? I should go snowboarding again!"

With this thought in his head, he went to his computer and started looking up snowboarding places and ordering a lift pass.

Back across town, the new episode had ended, and Tenma was munching on the remnants of the once glorious food tray prepared by Yakumo especially for this episode. While Yakumo was making hot chocolate in the kitchen for the both of them, Tenma squealed with delight and practically screamed

"Yakumo! It's snowing! IT'S SNOWING!"

Yakumo knew well of Tenma's love for the snow. One of the few things that Tenma did very well was ski, and one cannot ski without snow. As she walked back into the family room with two piping hot cups of cocoa with extra marshmallows for Tenma, she said

"Yes nee-san, I noticed earlier. Very beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yay! I love the snow Yakumo! You know what this means?! NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

Over Tenma's head, Yakumo could only see one word, Happiness . She chuckled quietly to herself, and simply smiled, perfectly content to let Tenma talk on. So long as her sister was there, Yakumo could be content with just about anything. As Yakumo sat quietly in her reverie, Tenma suddenly blurted out

"We should go skiing! Oh my god, that's the best idea I've ever had!"

Although taken aback by Tenma's sudden determination along this path of action, Yakumo had been expecting it. Whenever school was closed for the snow, Tenma always loved to go skiing at this little resort town that was about 4 hours away by train. Thankfully it was a Wednesday, and the school's website had declared school off for the rest of the week because the forecast had predicted increasingly heavy storms until late Saturday afternoon. Knowing that her sister's resolve would not change, Yakumo said

"Ok nee-san, you go get your things packed, and I'll call up and get a reservation at the ski resort for the rest of the week. We'll leave tomorrow morning"

"HUZZAH! WHOPEE!"

As Tenma happily skipped away to her room to pack her things and grab her skis from the attic, Tenma thought to herself 'This will be nice…just me and nee-san'. She then picked up the phone and started booking the cabin that they always booked.

"Just me and nee-san…."

And Yakumo smiled.

"YES! IM GOIN' SNOWBOARDING! WOHOO!" cried Harima in exultant joy as he slammed down the phone on the receiver.

"SHUT IT HARIMA!" cried his landlady from across the wall.

Harima, with barely contained glee, fetched his snowboard and boots from the closet in which he kept his miscellaneous stuff. He tried them on to make sure that they fit, and then, satisfied with the fit, he started packing things in a day bag, because he didn't count on staying for too long. Harima, perpetually broke, didn't have enough money to rent a place, even the cheapest little rent-a-room, for any amount of time. So, sadly, he'd have his one day of fun and then come back to the drudge. He then lay down in this bed. His final thought before drifting off into unconsciousness was 'I wonder if SHE'LL be there?'

Across town, at exactly the same time, Yakumo was putting herself to sleep. As she closed her eyes and Iori curled up at her feet, her last thought was 'I wonder if HE'LL be there?'

A/N: I do not know Japanese high school policy for snow days, so I kinda made it up

A/A/N: "urehg"speech

'dfee3'thought

uhbr bubble or text

Read and review. And Yakumo and Harima will need the flames to keep warm in future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Tag team, back again!

Well, if anyone with half a brain read the last chapter, they would have realized that what I am writing now is not a one shot, but something more like a short story. I love long stories, cause they eat up time and leave me with good feelings in the end, but there's only so much one can do in a certain plot development without it becoming repetitive. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and with that said, On with the show!

"Ugh"

The alarm had gone off at 4:45, just like he had set it to do. Sadly for Harima, he was most definitely not a morning person, even more so when the temperature outside of the warm cocoon created by his blanket was around 0, or so he assumed. As the alarm clock continued its incessant and uncaring declaration of the need for Harima Kenji to rise, it seemed, in Harima's mind, to obtain a set of demonic horns and almost…scowl at him. Shaking his head to clear it of sleepy cobwebs, Harima pulled back the covers, only to exclaim

"Holy crap! Its cold as ice!"

He quickly retreated back into his pocket of warmth, fully intent on falling back asleep and forgetting the reason why he had woken up in the first place. It was not to be, though. As soon as Harima had turned back over in his bed and decided on this course of action, there was a loud banging on his wall.

"HARIMA! Shut that blasted thing off, or I will personally come over there and shove it up your ass!"

Mumbling at Itoko's insensitivity to the cold, Harima winced as he pulled off the covers and stumbled over to where he had put the whiny machinery. As he looked down, intending to end the cause of his suffering, he noticed a scrawled note on the table. It read Train leaves at 5:30. Be there Upon seeing this, Harima nearly screamed. He had forgone packing the last night, and did not realize how cold it would be early in the morning. As Harima scrambled to pack the various things he had not cared to pack the night before, and at the same time try to fix a meager breakfast for himself, another family was preparing as well to head out for some fun in the snow.

"But YAKUMO, im so cold!"

"But Nee-san, if you don't get up, we're going to miss the train…"

"OH YEAH!" said Tenma, as if she had forgotten why she was being awoken at a most cruel hour "We're going skiing!"

"Yea nee-san…your breakfast is downstairs. Hurry up and eat, because we don't want to keep the cab driver waiting."

"Oh yea…thanks Yakumo"

Yakumo had gotten up much earlier to make breakfast and double check that her sister had packed the clothes she needed, as well as checking on the tickets. After she had done all of this, she still had 30 minutes before she needed to wake up Tenma. So, Yakumo had hopped into the shower, and as the warm water cascaded over her body, Yakumo thought about what they'd do at the resort. Well, obviously they'd have to check in and get to their room first, and then, it would probably be lunchtime. After lunch, since Tenma had insisted on buying skiis and ski boots for the both of them some time earlier, they would be able to go skiing. Yakumo was looking forward to this little ski excursion, because they had been unable to go the last time it snowed. As her thoughts drifted back to that event, she remembered how determined Harima had been to show Temna his new manga script. She had felt sorry for him over his ridiculous appearance, and also because Tenma had kicked him out of their house. Almost as an afterthought she realized that Tenma had never told her why she had done that. But, for some reason, sorrow wasn't the only feeling when she thought of that winter. There had been this strange feeling. She had actually enjoyed being around Harima, and she found his determination to get Tenma heartwarming. Harima was one of the few guys that she knew who always said exactly what was on his mind around her, and didn't say things merely to impress her or to try to woo her. She really valued his honesty, and she also liked the way he respected her as a person, not as just another hot girl at school. Personally, she didn't think she was all that good looking, anyways. 'Woah, better stop that train of thought' thought Yakumo as she realized she was blushing furiously whilst thinking of Harima. So, she quickly got out of the shower, dried off, and put on her warm winter clothes, and headed upstairs to wake up her big sister.

"Oh man, I barely made it!" Thought Harima as he hopped on the bus that would take him to the train station.

Harima had been packing like a man trying to run from a war earlier. In all honesty, he didn't really know what he had grabbed and stuffed in his day-bag all helter-skelter. All he knew was that he had scrounged up enough cash to feed himself well, and also some spending money, cause he was aching for a new snowboard. His old one, which he had gotten in middle school, was all right because of some modifications made by Harima, but he really needed a bigger one. His boots were fine, and his snow gear was all packed in, because that was the only stuff he had packed the night before. As Harima sat munching on the toast he had managed to cook, butter, and grab in the 30 seconds before he needed to be at the bus stop in front of his apartment block, he looked out the window on the bus. 'It's snowing much more that it was last night' thought Harima as he idly gazed out the window 'That means there's gunna be fresh powder! MAN, how much better could this day get!?' Harima then looked down into the cab stopped next to the bus at the stoplight and, just for a second, he thought he saw Yakumo staring up at him through the cab window. Shaking his head, Harima quietly said

"Man, I need to sleep more"

Yakumo could've sworn that that was Harima in the bus window above them at that stop light. She turned to her sister, who was fixedly gazing at all the snow flurrying around the cab, and said

"Onee-san, I think I just saw Harima in that bus above us…you know, the one that goes to the train station"

"Aww Yakumo that's so cute! Thinking of your lover even so early in the morning!" Said Tenma, who was still under the impression that Yakumo and Harima were passionately in love.

"But nee-san, where do you think he's going so early in the morning? Harima doesn't strike me as one who would be up and about at 5 AM"

"Meh, who cares? Yakumo, we're going skiing! How much better could this day get?! If only Karasuma could be here…" As Tenma went off rambling about Karasuma, Yakumo drifted back to thinking about Harima, and honestly worrying that he was going away. Although he was strange occasionally, he was a good guy overall, and although people were afraid of him, he was really sweet occasionally. He then thought of all the nice things he had done for her, and how much fun she had whenever she helped him with his manga. 'AGGH! Stop thinking of Harima like that! You don't like him like that, and he doesn't like you like that either!' screamed the minature Eri angel that had perched itself on her right shoulder. 'Screw that, he IS good looking' said the little demon, which had also strangely taken the form of Eri.

"AGH! Stop it, both of you! I don't know how I feel about him!"

Yakumo suddenly realized that she had said that last part out loud. Tenma was staring at her, and the piece of cookie she had been munching fell out of her mouth as she stared at Yakumo.

"You OK, Yakumo? And who is him?" Said Tenma, as she put on the smirk of someone who has already come to a conclusion that seems to be correct to them.

"You were thinking of Harima weren't you!? That's soo cute! Hes so lucky to have you!"

"But nee-san, I wasn't…" Yakumo hated to lie, but in this case, she thought it would be wise to cover the truth a bit.

"Oh yes you were Yakumo! I can tell love when I see it!"

Harima, who was just getting off the bus at the station, started sneezing violently. 'Hmm…I wonder what brought that on?' He thought, as he crossed to the ticket counter and picked up his ticket.

"Hey ive got 10 minutes! Man, I coulda slept more!"

'Ahh well' He thought, as he trudged off to go pick up some real breakfast at the cinnabon across the way from the platform. As he ordered his mega-massive cinnabon with extra icing and a coffee, he thought of something someone told him once

"You know, Tenma is actually a really good singer!"

"What, are you kidding?! She's way to clumsy!"

"No joke! She could be on the Olympic team if she keeps on trying. Hell, she could go pro right out of high school if she wanted to. I'm not exaggerating at all."

As Harima thought of that conversation, he realized that Tenma had never talked of skiing in front of him. He really did want to see her ski, cause he thought it would be cute, and because, well, he enjoyed most everything that Tenma did, because, after all, it was Tenma. As he sat down to wait out the next 5 minutes before the train, he thought 'Man, it would be cool to see Tenma here…ha ha ha ha like that'll ever happen!

That's right when Yakumo noticed that Harima was sitting there

A/N: Chapter 2 done! YES! Hah, well I wrote this on a plane flight from philly to tampa. Hope ya'll enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I really have no concept of Japanese public transportation beyond the train system…so I don't know if busses or cabs are prevalent.

A/A/N: How is the chapter length? I'd like to know whether I need to make them longer or whatever…

A/A/N: Thanks to anyone and everyone to bothered to review chapter 1. Reviews are really why I keep on writing! So keep em coming!

Oh yea, and criticism is welcome, as long as you have a reason for your criticism.


End file.
